Wishing Well Cottage
Wishing Well Cottage is the home of the Dingle family and has been since 1965. It is the armpit of Emmerdale Village as the Dingle's are rough and ready and the farm is dilapidated and full of old junk. Until 1995, it was let out to the Dingles by the owner Mr Holdgate. The cottage was a converted barn belonging to Holdgate Farm. From December 1995 it became a house in its own right after the Dingles won their battle against Frank Tate. History In about 1965, Mr Holdgate rented the old farmhouse to the Dingle family. In 1965 Zak Dingle was only 13 so his mother Peg Dingle probably paid rent. Peg's husband Jedediah Dingle had left the family 5 years earlier but she let her several children think he had died. Zak did have 2 older siblings and a few younger ones. Zak married Nellie Lynch and they took over the tenancy. Peg later moved away. They had a son Francis Albert Dingle in August 1972. Francis was to be nicknamed Butch as he got older. More children followed, including Ben Dingle in February 1974, Sam Dingle in August 1977 and Tina Dingle in May 1978. In early 1974, around the time Ben was born, Zak had an affair with his sister in law Faith Dingle and she had a son Cain Dingle in November 1974. Zak never knew for many years that he was the father. 1994-present Zak, Nellie and their brood had lived in Wishing Well Cottage for about 30 years by 1994, the property was once part of Holdgate Farm. In May 1994, Zoe Tate visited the farm to do a vet's job there. The cottage was actually an old barn with 2 floors which Mr Holdgate rented out to the Dingles. In September 1995, Mr Holdgate died, which was news to the Dingles as they did not know he was ill. This made their future a bit uncertain. Local lord of the manor Frank Tate wanted the Dingles to leave the house they had lived in for 30 years as it was part of Holdgate. The Dingles warred against Frank Tate. Tate gave them 1 month to leave. Nellie even threw some slurry over Tate and he gave them 14 days to leave. But Chris Tate, Frank's son, supported the Dingles and even rallied against his father when the police moved in to evict them. In early November 1995, Frank withdrew his eviction and allowed the Dingles to stay. In December 1995, Nellie left to look after her sick father in Ireland. Her and Zak split up after over 20 years of marriage. In January 1998, Zak married Lisa Clegg. In November 2017, Zak and Lisa were told their house would be demolished to make way for a golf course. Lisa said they cannot just take away 50 years of Dingle history in the house. Zak reminisced about the time Frank Tate tried to evict them 22 years earlier way back in 1995. Facts * Next door to Holdgate Farm. * The neighbouring barn, that was sometime used for access, was converted into accomodation by Charity in 2011. * When Reverand Burns asked Betty Eagleton in the village shop for directions for Holdgate Farm "go straight through the village. On a mile. Take the left fork and it's the second house...", Betty mentioned that the first being Wishing Well Cottage which she advised the vicar not to go to (episode 2110). Residents over the years *Zak Dingle (c1965-present) *Peg Dingle (c1965-??, 2002) *Shadrach Dingle (c1965-??, 2000-2010) *Ezra Dingle (c1965-??Bef 1994) *Albert Dingle (c1965-??Bef 1994) *Caleb Dingle (c1965-??Bef 1994) *Zebediah Dingle (c1965-??-Bef 1994) *Lisa Dingle (1998-present) Gallery emmie zak outside wishing well.png|Zak outside the Dingle dump in 1995. emmie dingle house archway.png emmie wrecked car dingles.png|Broken down cars at The Dingle dump in 1995. emmie wishing well 1995.png|Wishing Well in 1995. emmie butch on roof.png|Butch on the roof of Wishing Well in 1995. Emmie 18 jan 2018 2.png|Evil Joe Tate has the Dingle home demolished. Category:Buildings in Emmerdale. Category:Places in Emmerdale Village. Category:Houses in Emmerdale Village